No Regrets
by emberlion
Summary: Mitsui Hisashi's greatest regret in life was the two year absence from his beloved basketball, but is it worth sacrificing all for the game?As his life gets back on track,his past comes to haunt him...will there be a happy ending?MitsuiXOC [non-yaoi]
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: None of Slam Dunk characters or events came from me, but I love them nevertheless! However, Kimiko was drawn up by me, so she is solely mine!_

Hope you will enjoy my story (my very first fan-fic!), do let me know what you think! (too short...too boring etc.)

_

* * *

_

_It was lunchtime in Shohoku high school. The canteen was crowded and noisy with students._  
  
Ayako, year2 student, and manager of the basketball team was enjoying her lunch with her group of friends. "Hey Ayako, want to go shopping after school? I want to take a look at this new shop that just opened...Kimiko's coming too!"

"No thanks, Rei, I've got practice remember?"

Kimiko Shikitei, Ayako's best friend, who was laughing at Ayako's last joke, stopped abruptly. Her face took on a thoughtful expression. Ayako noticed the change in the mood of her friend, "Kimiko?" she asked in concern.

Without thinking, Kimiko blurted out, "Have I told you how great you guys were during the IH competition?"

"You watched our games? How come you never told me," Ayako was surprised, "You want to come and watch our practice sometimes? Than I will have help to chase away those Rukawa-crazy girls."

Ryota Miyagi chose this moment to walk over...ignoring the giggling and teasing looks from other girls at the table; he started to talk to Ayako. Inwardly, Kimiko sighed, _he should just ask Ayako out instead of making up more lame excuses to get her attention...he_ already had _her attention for a long time now...do they enjoy torturing each other so much? Weird couple._

_I should know about being weird_... Kimiko barely listened to what Ryota was saying, her attention caught by a group of tough-looking guys nearby. They had just stood up, "Mitsui-kun!!!" they shouted.

The object of the 'affections' blushed. Kimiko almost laughed aloud as she watched Mitsui Hisashi's face turned beet-red...as it always does when he was embarrassed. He walked over to the Tough guys, ('Shut up!' he grumbled) and kicked them in their butts before sitting down to gulp down his lunch.

Within minutes, he was up again. Kimiko knew where he was heading. Ever since he rejoined the basketball team, he had been heading to the running track after lunch. His followers trailed behind him reluctantly, having only finished half their lunch..._well, at least they weren't terrorizing other students anymore. _

Kimiko quickly looked down at her half-eaten lunch as she realized that Mitsui was going to have to walk past her table on the way out.

Unfortunately, Miyagi decided to call out to Mitsui as he walked past. "Hey Michi, don't tire yourself out before training later!"

"I'm not an idiot like you! Also, although you are the captain now, you still have to call me 'Mitsui-sempai'. Hi Ayako, is this idiot bothering you?"

Ayako, used to the squabbling between the two friends, easily replied to Mitsui's greeting, "Mitsui-sempai, Miyagi's right though, try not to injure yourself ok? You guys are always making me worried... I've got good news...another helper to help chase off the Rukawa fan-club, right Kimiko?"

Startled, Kimiko looked up to see Mitsui staring at her. _Oh no, why did Ayako have to mention me?_ "Er, sorry Ayako," Kimiko said, "I've already promised Rei to go shopping."

Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or did she detect a flicker of disappointment crossing Mitsui's face before he walked away?

* * *

How did you find the story? Do let me know what you think! Basically, this story is going to be more about Mitsui and the problems that he faces.......who is Kimiko and how is she related to Mitsui? Stay tuned... 


	2. SimplyChapter 1

_Disclaimer: None of Slam Dunk characters or events came from me, but I love them nevertheless! However, Kimiko was drawn up by me, so she is solely mine!_

Thanks for the reviews! Really encouraging. Personally, I've always felt that Mitsui is a character that has a tremendous potential for development. Just as he simply evolved under Inoue Takehiko's great drawing pen, I've always felt that there's a story waiting to be told about Mitsui...esp. during his one year absence.

* * *

Shohoku was not known for its basketball team. Never was...until the 'Age of Akagi Takenori'. 

Akagi... the gorilla beneath the basketball hoop 

Akagi... the team's pillar of strength as a captain 

Akagi... who lead the final victory against Sannoh... 

...With the help of the 'Problematic' Foursome of course. The four who brought many troubles to him, but also brought never-before victories for Shohoku, victories which allowed Akagi to 'retire' from the team with no regrets. Mitsui Hisashi was one of the four. Although the same age as Akagi, Mitsui was different; he had regrets. That was why he chose to remain in the team and train for the upcoming winter IH games that Shohoku would be taking part in. 

_After School (of the same day)  
_  
The sound of the bouncing basketball echoed off the sports stadium. Mitsui was alone in the sports hall. It was rare for him to be able to practice a few shots alone before the rest of the members come. Normally, Rukawa would be the first to turn up.

The popularity of the basketball team has swelled even further after the summer IH games. Now, the hall was always filled to its brim with people during practice. Rukawa's Brigade, Shohoku supporters, and basketball fanatics...the team even had to resort lately to chasing off some people during practice to prevent them from distracting the players.

Mitsui jumped and shot a three-pointer, his right hand forming a fist of victory as the ball left his hand, already confident that this ball will sail smoothly into the basket.

_ Good, my shots are getting more accurate... plus all the training I've been doing to build up my stamina, I should be in a better shape now._

Doors to the sports hall opened, and Mitsui turned to see a group of new members file in. "Mitsui-sempai," they greeted.

For the first time, the school was paying more attention to the basketball team and the winter IH games, and had allowed a group of persistent year1s to join the team at this time of the year. Anzai-sensei had also agreed.

_I guess the reason for allowing more members now is the higher chance of finding someone like Rukawa or even Sakuragi, who had such tremendous hidden potential... than Shohoku has higher chances of maintaining our current position... but while I'm here, Shohoku will not lose!_

Mitsui's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ayako. He immediately looked towards her direction when he heard her voice. Unfortunately, she was only chatting with Haruko, Akagi's sister and manager-in-training.

_ Kimiko..._

He felt a pang around his heart, and was surprised at how disappointed he was. _I'm an idiot... she already said she wouldn't be coming, what did I expect? And why would she even forgive me... after all I have done, we haven't even spoken for the past one year now._

"Come on, five rounds of running, and some stretching exercises for warm- ups! The games are just around the corner, so training will be more intense now..." Miyagi was starting training. Although he did not have Akagi's imposing stature, he makes a good captain with his knowledge of the game and the ability to spot the strengths and weaknesses of his players.

The members were spilt up after the warm-ups, with the new members doing intensive basic training with the managers and Miyagi, who was sizing up the potential of the new players. Mitsui lead the other seniors, practicing lay-ups and defense. By the time training ended, Mitsui was tired and hungry. "Hey Micchi, want to grab something to eat at the ramen stall outside school?" Miyagi asked. Mitsui nodded, and knowing what Miyagi was thinking, he called out to Ayako who was still packing up, "Hey Ayako, you've been working hard today, want to grab a bite with Ryota and I?" However, Ayako declined.

"No thanks sempai, I'm on a diet."

Mitsui slung an arm around Miyagi, who was trying not to look disappointed. "What diet? She's already too skinny!" he grumbled as the two of them walk out of school. The other members were too tired to join them as well.

Over bowls of steaming hot noodles, the two friends avoided talking about girls. Instead, Miyagi shared with Mitsui his opinions about the new players. "Among the ten new members, Jun and Ken are the tallest, both over 180cm. I noticed they handle the ball quite well, with more training, hopefully they can take up defense under the basket, than our team would have less of a height disadvantage."

"True, without Akagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa, we would be at a disadvantage if we come up against tall players... For you, speed is your advantage, which is an area we could strengthen on. We cannot do anything about height, but we can use speed as one of our defense against it. By the way, Rukawa is coming back from his special training tomorrow?"

"Yes," Miyagi replied, "We will have to chase away those fans of his again... do you think he will have improved? Training with the Japan team... I wonder what Sakuragi would have said if he was here?"

"That idiot, he'll probably complain his head off! Haha..." Mitsui laughed as he thought of the redheaded player. "I wonder how's his treatment going though, it's been quiet without him..." The two players became quiet as each was lost in their own thoughts about their former team members.

The sun had already set by the time Mitsui started back home. He kept his hands in his pocket to keep them warm. _Weather's been cold lately..._

Kimiko felt her back hit the wall behind her. "What do you want?" She said to the two boys who cornered her. They had an unfriendly look in their eyes.

"Nothing... we just want to be your friends..." One of them laughed lewdly. "You look very pretty. Its so late now, why don't we send you home? You might meet some bad guys on the way." A hand reached out to try to touch her cheek.

Fear hit Kimiko... she felt it creeping up her spine. _No, I must not show my fear... must not scream... must not show that I'm weak..._

She leaned away from the wall and gathered up her courage. She felt her heart beating faster and blood rushing through her veins. _Poke the shorter one in his eyes and run past him while they are distracted..._

"Get away from her."

"Micchi...!" Kimiko's relieve was evident in that single exclamation. Mitsui could also hear the fear in her voice, and it made him even angrier. _How dare they try to hurt her..._

* * *

_This chapter basically shows the current situation in Mitsui's life... basketball and Kimiko. I'm not a basketball player, so hope I made those scenes realistic enough! I try not to reveal too much about the relationship between Mitsui and Kimiko too much at a time ;p. Also, I thought the last part was a little cliche...was trying to add more 'drama' into this drama of mine, haha. Anyway, I'm halfway through the next chapter(more stuff between Mit. and Kim.)..in the meantime, tell me what you think.--open to suggestons-- ;p_


	3. Chapter2

_Disclaimer: None of Slam Dunk characters or events came from me, but I love them nevertheless! However, Kimiko was drawn up by me, so she is solely mine!_

Thanks for all the reviews!I sincerely hope you guys will continue to follow my story.

heart and dana, thanks for your encouragement!Pls continue to read and review!

Jen- I read the story u recommended, and wow, I hope mine will be as good! I already wrote this chap, but decided to add in 'Hisashi House' after I read your review to make it longer. I was going to bring in Mit.'s family in later chap, but realise it was probably more useful for plot development here, so its thks to u! Also, finally found someone tt cried at the manga!!!Me too.......I was touched by Mitsui, the Shoyo players when they lost, and when Sakuragi hurt his back at the end. Pls continue to read&review my story.

KoinoTenshi- Oops, no violence this chap but look out for Tae in future!-hint- ;p The reason why I don't want to reveal Mitsui and Kimiko's full r/ship all at once is because I feel that it will be too rushed, like forcing a big chunk of history down reader's throat. Taking it slow will hopefully make readers more appreciative of the bond they have.Pls continue to review.Btw your lastest chap was nice!

Feedback I also had was that Mitsui and Miyagi.......too confusing!Their english names are too similiar, so I'll be using 'Ryota' for Miyagi now on...

_

* * *

_  
  
_Chapter 2 – An Old friendship Rekindled_  
  
The two guys surrounding Kimiko turned. One of them blinked in surprised. "Mitsui Hisashi?"  
  
Mitsui, after a moment's thought, recognized Tae, a small-time gangster who hung around Tetsuo occasionally. Although Mitsui had hung out with Tetsuo for over a year, Tae and Mitsui seldom met... and had not been the best of friends. He did not know the other guy.  
  
"Let her go." Mitsui said, his voice deadly calm, not revealing what he felt.  
  
"Why? She's your girl, Mitsui Hisashi?" Tae sneered, "How come I don't see you out with Tetsuo anymore... you turning into a mummy's boy?"  
  
"Leave Tae, and bring your friend with you... I don't want to cause any trouble." Mitsui was taller, but there were two of them. However, Mitsui was a good fighter, and Tae knew it.  
  
Mitsui's hands curled into fists as he looked at Kimiko's frightened face.  
  
Laughter drifted up the street. A group of people was approaching. The two punks looked at the approaching group, than back at Mitsui.  
  
Tae's eyes narrowed, and he thought quickly. "Take it easy man, we didn't know she's your friend. We'll leave now...I want no trouble with Tetsuo, you understand?"  
  
_More likely you don't want any witnesses._

Mitsui made sure the two punks were far away before turning to Kimiko.  
  
"Mi...Mitsui-sempai..."  
  
_Aiii...how could she sound so formal? Like I was a stranger...instead of a friend who had just rescued her.  
_  
"What the hell did you think you are doing, staying out so late at night?"  
  
"I was out shopping-"  
  
"Shopping? Don't you have any idea of the time now?"  
  
Kimiko felt her relief turning into irritation. _Couldn't he show any concern for me? It is as if the whole thing was my fault.  
_  
"Hey, it was not as if I asked them to talk to me, so what's your problem? Anyway I did not ask you to help me."  
  
"You calling me a busybody? If you had behaved like a good little girl instead of a little idiot, you'll already be safe at home – and I would not have to waste my time saving you."  
  
Kimiko almost choked with disbelief.  
  
"Good little girl?!" She said, her voice growing louder. "Don't you dare treat me like a kid... you of all people, Mitsui Hisashi!"  
  
Properly riled up and angry now, Kimiko straightened unconsciously. With her right foot slightly forward, hands crossed at her chest, her face took on her characteristic 'Kimiko's sneer'. Her black eyes looked at Mitsui in distaste and her upper lip curled mockingly.  
  
"All hail my hero Mitsui! Should I bow and worship you now?"  
  
To both their surprise, Mitsui laughed. In fact, Mitsui was positively cheerful that he managed to make Kimiko angry. Actually, Kimiko seldom got angry, and irritating her used to be one of Mitsui's hobbies. He hadn't seen her sneer for a long time now, and that was what made him laugh.  
  
_Our first conversation in over a year... and look how it's turning out... but how nice to hear her speaking to me again, no matter what.  
_  
Mitsui looked down at Kimiko. Her large, black eyes stared up at him, now in confusion. Obviously, she thought Mitsui had lost his mind.  
  
Without bothering to speak another word to him, Kimiko turned away and started heading back home. Home was about two streets away.  
  
"Stop following me."  
  
Mitsui tucked his hands into his pants, and ignored her. They both knew that Mitsui was practically her neighbor. "I know my presence is comforting after what happened, you don't have to thank me."  
  
Kimiko sniffed loudly and increase her walking speed. There was silence the rest of the way home. She did not even bother to scold or look at Mitsui when he stopped next to her while she unlocked the gate.  
  
"I'll walk with you to school tomorrow."  
  
Kimiko was just stepping into her house. She paused when she heard Mitsui, and turned. "Why? ... Unless you think those guys will be coming back, which I highly doubt. No offense Mitsui-sempai, but you're always late for school." The last remark was said sarcastically.  
  
_She noticed I'm always late?  
_  
"Look Kimiko, I'll wake up on time. Look out for me tomorrow ok? Goodnight."  
  
Without giving Kimiko a chance to reply, Mitsui turned for his own house... it was only around the corner, barely 5 minutes walk away.  
  
_Hisashi House_  
  
"I'm home, mom!"  
  
Mitsui shucked off his shoes, and stepped into the living room.  
  
"I left some soup for you son, it's still hot." Tomoe Hisashi came out of the kitchen at the sound of her son's return. Her eyes, as is her habit, looked up and down the body of her tall son.  
  
Her son, however, did not take the scrutiny lightly. "If you are looking for bruises, I'm sorry but I was at _basketball training_, Mother." Mitsui felt the happiness he felt earlier on evaporate, replaced by the all-too familiar feelings of anger, exasperation and guilt. "Why can't you trust me for once? You went for one of my matches remember? You don't trust me, whether I tell you I'm studying, or training in school... I know I wasn't the best son, but why can't you just believe me for once? Am I to be judged always by my past mistakes?"  
  
As his mother, Tomoe knew it took a big effort on Mitsui's part to say what he just said. He was not a person who revealed his inner thoughts easily. "Mitsui... it's not that I don't trust you. I... I just worry about you sometimes. Even 10 years down the road, you will still be my son. I hope that you know I will always be worried about you. I just want to know that my only son has returned home safely."  
  
Still feeling slightly irritated, and now, rather ashamed for his outburst, Mitsui headed for his room. "I'll be down for soup after I shower."  
  
Feeling his mood improve after a refreshing shower, Mitsui headed for the kitchen. His mom ladled the soup into the bowl. "Hmmm... it tastes great, mom."  
  
Tomoe sat down opposite her son at the dining table. "Mitsui..." she began tentatively, "Your father will be coming home soon."  
  
Mitsui paused in midst of demolishing his mom's soup. "Okay... that's great."  
  
Reluctant to bring on any arguments again, Tomoe did not pursue the matter further, instead, she said, "It's been months since he was home. Hmmm, I will cook your father's favourite food, and your favourite spicy soup..."  
  
Mitsui left his mom making grand plans on his father's return. He returned to his room and flopped down on the bed. _No mood for homework tonight..._  
  
Instead, his head was crowded with thoughts about his father's return. He had mixed feelings about it. _Of course I am happy than my father is finally returning from his long business trip but..._Mitsui sighed and turned to lie on his side, facing the wall of his room. He stared at the poster on the wall and his thoughts turned to basketball. _For how long more can I play the basketball that I love more than anything else?  
_  
He pushed unpleasant thoughts away. _Well, I'll think about them as they come.  
_  
He focused on Kimiko, and the happy feeling he had while he was talking to her earlier on. _At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow morning. Two months ago, I would never have dreamed of talking to her, much less walking her to school tomorrow._

Reminded of something, Mitsui got up to set his alarm clock... something that he almost never did. _There, I should be able to wake up on time now._  
  
Mitsui settled back onto the bed... but still, it was almost 1am before he actually fell into a restful sleep.  
  
_Next morning (yawn)_  
  
Before Kimiko stepped out of the gate to her house, she peeked to the left and right of the street outside her house. It was empty.  
  
Kimiko smiled and shook her head. _So much for waking up early.  
_  
She swung on her school bag and stepped out. Barely a few steps later, however, she heard a loud 'thud' behind her.  
  
Mitsui was literally sprawled out on the pavement floor. Concerned, she rushed over. "Micchi, you clumsy oaf... are you ok?"  
  
Mitsui groaned, straightened himself, and brushed the dirt off his clothes. The wind was knocked out of him, but otherwise, he was not hurt. "It's 'Micchi' again, is it? Does that mean you're no longer angry about last night?"  
  
"N-no... your knee, it's ok?"  
  
Mitsui nodded as he flexed his left leg. "It's healed now, you know... er, I was rushing after you when I tripped over my shoelaces." Mitsui's face turned red as he bend low again to tie his shoelaces.  
  
Satisfied that he was unhurt, Kimiko turned and they headed for school.  
  
"Mitsui- sempai-" she started.  
  
"I'm still used to you calling me 'Micchi', Kimiko." Mitsui interrupted. During the past half-year, Sakuragi, Ryota, and even the Tough guys had taken to calling him 'Micchi'. He was never really comfortable with others using it, although he never told anyone the actual reason; Kimiko was the first who gave him that nickname, and he wanted to keep that bit of memory to himself which reminded him of the good times they had.  
  
Kimiko looked up at the tall, brown-haired boy. "Micchi," she started again, "I just want to thank you for last night..."  
  
He blushed again, and mumbled a "You're welcome". He never really knew how to react to praises or 'thank-yous'.  
  
On the way to school, they chatted about the weather, the traffic on the roads, buildings they passed... everything but themselves. The topics 'Kimiko' and 'Mitsui' were not broached.  
  
Nevertheless, both felt strangely content. It was already autumn now, but they felt like spring was near... spring always bought a feeling of new-ness, of rejuvenation or even... even a new start in a friendship.  
  
_It's a good day,_ Mitsui thought. A friendship, which he thought was lost, had been found again.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? More on the problems Mitsui is facing, with that short sneak into his family. More through Kimiko's POV later on...so far I haven't really develop her character fully yet, but I would like to hear what you think of her so far. More will be revealed about the extent of their r/ship...be patient please!haha. pls review so I will have more courage to plod on ;p_

_Next up, Rukawa's return. More on Shohoku bball club and other character's POV. Sakuragi making an appearance soon???hmmm. --goes back brainstorming--_


	4. Chapter3

_If you've read til this chapter, it means you've got to have seen my disclaimer: SD belongs to Inoue Takehiko-sensei!_

_Thank you ALL who have reviewed for me so far. -Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy and touched -Please continue to read and review._

_Jen- Thanks for your review once again. Referring to the first SD book, Sakuragi starts school in April, and by the time they played with Kainan, Sakuragi has already been training about 3-4 mths, which means the Summer IH games is during about August. While Mitsui started yr1 (Apr), he had started training when his injury struck.(refer:bk8) So he's been on and off training til the summer games where he saw Akagi play, and than he left the team. So technically, Mitsui left the team around August in yr1, and returned ard May of yr3.... so 1/4 yr and 1yr(2nd yr) and 1/4 yr = 1 and half yr absence. I know his absence is generally seen as 2 years though, thanks for bringing it up to me, I'll try to be more careful about my timing. I always think that Mitsui would not give up basketball overnight, so him actually not touching a basketball is most probably shorter than the 2 years anyway...I'll probably be bringing this up in my story later. Pls continue to review!_

* * *

Chapter 3- Summer Dream 

It was a rare day. Kaede Rukawa was not asleep while riding his bike. (Thank goodness for the innocent bystanders.)

His father's words kept ringing in his ears.

_Flashback—before he left for school_

_Kaede grabbed his bag and was about to leave house when—_

"_Kaede, where are you going?" his father's voice rang out._

"_School."_

"_Than shouldn't you be packing your luggage? Your school doesn't start until you actually take a plane over."_

_Kaede turned and stared at his father through his black inky fringe._

"_I was serious when I told you I am going back to Shohoku."_

"_Serious? I don't know what you mean by serious...you were serious when you wanted to leave for America to pursue basketball. And now, you are serious in staying here. Half the fees have already been paid for your place in UCLA."_

_Kaede looked at his father...he felt a little guilty about the money which was not refundable, but still, it wasn't as if it was a huge sum to his father._

"_I want to play in Shohoku--"_

"_And what future will you have? A dream is a dream, Kaede, and you must know when to wake up. How many can make a living in basketball? Basketball won't feed you, but studying and having good grades will take you far."_

_-End-_

_A dream is a dream Kaede..._

Determinedly, Kaede pushed his father's words out of his head. His father had rarely been happy with Kaede since he refused to take over his business and decided to play 'professional basketball' instead. Music blared in his ears, and he was getting sleepy again.

The maple trees in standing in front of Shohoku's gates came into view. Kaede watched drowsily at the falling autumn leaves.

_I will bring Shohoku to the IH games this winter._

"Ooi...!!! %$#--" A voice seemed to be shouting at him. Kaede's butt bounced painfully against the seat of the bicycle, jolting him fully awake again. _Do'aho people...don't they have eyes to watch out for vehicles?_

He ignored the trampled bodies and continued on. As he neared the school gates, he saw a familiar person walking in front. _Eh, Mitsui-sempai? With a girl?_

Kaede paused and switched off his Mp3 player, all the while looking at the pair walking in front of him_. I thought Mitsui-sempai only cared about basketball._

Kaede thought back to the summer... he'd almost forgotten about Mitsui's gangster past. Instead, etched deeply in his mind was not the fighting, but the scene when Mitsui threw away his pride to return to his favorite game; the tears that he shed in front of everyone when he saw Anzai-sensei. Kaede felt his curiosity stir. Although he wasn't interested in girls normally, he wanted to see the girl that caught Mitsui's attention.

She was short, less than 1.6m probably, Kaede gauged. Her long ink-black hair was simply tied up in a french-braid down her back. When she turned her head to laugh up at Mitsui, Kaede saw that her bangs framed a large pair of eyes. _Hmm, she's not a typical beauty...her nose is too long, and face rather thin, but she seems to have an air of elegance and quiet maturity about her._

Too engrossed in scrutinizing Kimiko, Kaede ran over yet another 'blind' victim. Attracted by the shouts of the squashed victim, Mitsui and Kimiko turned.

"Hey Rukawa! Glad to see you haven't change...still no respect for the people around you eh?"

Knowing the taller boy's habit of keeping quiet, Mitsui held out his hand and Kaede gave him a high-five.

"Training?"

"Rukawa, will it kill you to be more friendly? Well, training's now trice a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. That means you have one day break before Friday's training tomorrow... and you'd better prepare to show us what you've learnt during the elite team training."

_I don't need a break...my hand's itching for a basketball already..._But before Kaede could reply-

"Aiii... Rukawa-kun! L-O-V-E, love, Rukawa!"

Oops, spotted by his 'fan club'.

Mitsui actually enjoyed the brief look of panic that appeared in the normally emotionless icy eyes of Kaede's. He could never understand Kaede's attractiveness to girls.

"Go on, make your escape, lover-boy, I'll see you later." Mitsui couldn't help teasing the younger boy, and was rewarded with a glare before Kaede stole one last look at Kimiko and pedaled into the school before being mobbed by the girls.

Kimiko, who had been silent all this time, now looked up at Mitsui, her eyes wide. "Wow, he really is good-looking, isn't he?...Especially when he looks at you with those eyes."

"What? Ano...didn't know you belonged to his fan club. Anyway, he doesn't look handsome to me."

"That's because you are a guy... I don't find those girls you fancy pretty too! And I don't belong to his shintai of silly girls."

Kimiko stopped talking as she saw her friends near the main school building. "Hey Michi, I see my friends over there...see you later!"

"Sure..." Mitsui watched Kimiko's back until she reached her friends.

Wearing no expression on his face, Mitsui than turned and walked towards his own class.

_Year 1's corridor_

Yohei stood at the doorway to Class7 and looked down the corridor as he heard sighs, and echoes, and even screams of a certain name._ You always know where Rukawa is even before you see him. _

He watched as the tall boy made his way to Class10. Kaede ignored everyone until he was almost passed Yohei. His icy eyes actually warmed slightly as he noticed Yohei. He recognized Yohei of Sakuragi's gundam. Even after Sakuragi had stopped coming for training due to his injury, the gundam had continued to turn up during basketball training to help out just as they did while Sakuragi had his 'special training' with Anzai-sensei.

"Hey Rukawa, good that you are back." _Things are going to spice up during training again... truth be told, it was actually boring without Rukawa and Sakuragi around._

Kaede raised his hand in acknowledgement before continuing down the corridor, in his usual I-hate-talking fashion.

Noma suddenly appeared next to Yohei and gave a loud whistle right next to Yohei's ear.

"So, the Kitsune is really back? I can't believe he's really giving up such a good opportunity to train in America, and returning to Shohoku instead."

Yohei hit Noma on his shoulder, "Hey, watch it! I'm going deaf! But yeah, well, I'm surprised too initially."

"Initially?"

"Well, I guess if you think about it, why have we been going back during training even after Sakuragi is no longer training? We all have a special bond now you know, after working so hard...losing to Kainan, but beating Sannoh. If anyone wants to prove that Shohoku is not just a one-shot wonder, it would be the remaining players...Ryota, Mitsui, and even Rukawa, probably even more so since he is considered the 'ace player'..."

Noma was barely listening; he was already distracted by a group of girls with super short skirts. He tugged his moustache and bent low to check out their legs.

"Well, I know one good reason to go for training is to check out the girls that always follow the Kitsune around. Some of them are really hot! Even though we have to chase them off..." Noma sighed, "Where are Ookuso and Takamiya? They are missing out some good stuff here!"

"So...that's Rukawa Kaede?! Ano...he sure is tall. I'm sure all the stories they say about his skills are true, I can't wait to see him in training tomorrow, Yohei!!"

"Ooi! Will you guys stop appearing around me so suddenly? First Noma, now you, Jun...I've got a weak heart you know..."

"That's so you Jun, easily impressed just because he looks tall? C'mon Jun, I'm sure that Rukawa is nothing, and those girls around him have exaggerated everything about him. I could beat him with my eyes closed!" A deep voice cut into the conversation. It was Ken Suzuki from Class6.

Looking at Jun Hitono and Ken Suzuki, Yohei would never have guessed that both were cousins. Despite both being really tall and had just joined the basketball team, their characters were different as night and day.

"Don't say that Ken, you are being disrespectful." Jun was Yohei's classmate, and he has no temper to speak of. He was 1.86m tall, and has a lean build. With his clean-cut, and boyish features, and also his short, spiked up purple-black hair, Jun made more than a few girls take notice of him too. (Though not as much as Rukawa.)

"Shut up Jun, you won't be saying how great Rukawa is after I beat him tomorrow." Ken, on the other hand, was slightly shorter at 1.82m but his built was almost like a body builder's. His shoulders were broad and thick with muscles...to match along the size of his ego probably. Outspoken and blunt, Ken always thinks he's the best in everything.

"Hey, those male students over there...Noma, is that you? Get to your classes now, didn't you hear the bell go off?" A school sensei scolded them, which brought an end to their small talk.

_If Sakuragi was here, he will probably beat the crap out of Ken, and give him a nickname like 'baboon' or something,_ Yohei thought, as he made his way back to his seat. It wasn't that Ken was ugly, but rather his attitude.

_No matter what, things are looking up for the basketball team again. Wonder what Sakuragi has to say about all these?_

* * *

_Basketball is a part of Mitsui's life, so I was trying to bring in the situation in the team right now and to bring in some new characters, so less of Mit and Kim in this chapter. Next up, Sakuragi._

_Want more of Mit and Kim??Pls review and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter4An email

_Disclaimer: SD characters does not belong to me!_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far! Actually I meant to put Rukawa's interest in Kimiko as merely curiosity, but since than I've received a few feedback about Ru being together with Kim. I won't rule it out, but this is basically a Mitsui story afterall. We'll see how it goes._

_Some terms I'll be using: '_Kitsune_' means _fox. Do'aho'_ means_ stupid. 'Ore wa Tensai' _means_ I am a genius. Ano_...' probably means '_erm_...' in japanese._

In this chapter, '/.../' indicates the character's actions or thoughts while reading his email.

Please correct me if I made any mistakes! and continue to R&R!

* * *

Chapter 4: Basketman gets an email. 

It was a bright, sunny Saturday at Kanagawa Sanatorium. A redheaded youth was walking along the sanatorium's corridor...or rather, bouncing along (due to his endless supply of energy), and attracting weird stares from visitors with his senseless mumblings.

"Ore wa Tensai--!! Ore wa Tensai--haha."

He seemed too cheerful to be a patient who had been in the sanatorium for more than one month now, undergoing various physiological treatments for his back injury.

_Lounge area_

In the Lounge, a lone computer stood amidst the ping-pong table, chess table, television, and other leisure entertainment provided for the patients.

Mr Imai Genji, age 55, was peacefully using the computer at his own pace, when he felt the hair on his back stand...there was a prickly feeling, and a shadow fell over the computer screen. He turned and—

"Waii—wh-who...?!"

A pair of scary eyes belonging to a redheaded youth was glaring down at him, almost triggering his heart attack. Mr Imai sweatdropped and decided to give up his seat.

"Yo-you can use it." Mr Imai said, before scrambling away.

Wearing an innocent look on his face now, Sakuragi Hanamichi, the redheaded youth, took the seat in front of the only computer.

"Wahahaha, people are so kind and polite nowadays, even these old folks."

Sakuragi went online to check his email.

* * *

**Password: **XXXXXX

_/Enter/_

**My Messages 6(1)**

**New messages : 1**

Haruko Takenori ---Friday's training 

/Sakuragi eagerly clicked on Haruko's e-mail. /

Hi Sakuragi-kun!

How was your therapy today? I know I've already mailed you my weekly update on the news of the basketball team, but today's training was sooo exciting that I had to email you straight away. (I have just returned home from training.)

Rukawa-kun is back! :)

And he looks as good as ever. (Please DON'T tell anyone I told you this, promise!)

/Sakuragi frowns, "That Kitsune!"/

Today was his first training back in Shohoku since he went for that training in the National Japan team (Youth division).

/Sakuragi's frown deepens, "That KITSUNE!"/

Everyone was happy that Rukawa-kun came back; even Brother and Kogure-sempai came to visit. They seldom visit now because Brother always says that he won't be able to concentrate on his studies once he sees a basketball, and Kogure-sempai feels the same, so they left after awhile.

Everybody thought that he would leave Shohoku to join the Japan team. I heard he even apply for a place in UCLA. As you know, the training for Japan team is mostly based in the US.

I am really surprised that he decided to stay in Japan. Oh sorry, Sakuragi-kun, enough about my thoughts about him, I was supposed to tell you about the training.

Remember I told you about the newcomers in the team? Ken, one of the more outstanding players, actually challenged Rukawa-kun to a one-on-one! I know you'd want to know what happened, so I remembered the whole scene. The following will be what I took down for you. (Sakuragi-kun, I'm pretending to be a reporter here! :p )

/ Sakuragi silly grinned at the computer screen and imagines Haruko dressed up like a reporter. _Haru-chan is so cute!_ /

Captain Ryota was introducing Rukawa-kun to the newcomers and outlining today's training programme; a friendly match between the year ones and seniors was planned after the warm-ups and physical training, when Ken interrupted.

Ken: "What? Captain, is Rukawa really so great? Everyone is so excited about his return, and even you look so flustered."

/_This Ken is right about Rukawa not being great, though he's a little rude. Ryo-chin may be hot-tempered, but definitely not flustered! / _

But before Captain could reply, Ken was hit on the head by Ayako's fan.

"Ken Suzuki, where are your manners? Is this the way you speak to the Captain? And if Kaede Rukawa is not considered good, than do you think you are?"

"Of course, I could beat him right now, Ayako-sempai! It's really unfortunate that Shohoku never had good players like me to take the team to win the championship, and it was probably luck that won the Sannoh game for you guys. Don't worry, everything's going to change since I'm here now."

/ Sakuragi almost smashed the computer. "Luck?! The nerve of that...that baboon!" (Behind him, the people started to leave the lounge. Sakuragi was the only one left soon after.) /

--I'll interrupt here, Sakuragi. I was really upset when I heard what Ken said. Obviously he wasn't here to see to see how much effort we all put in in ALL the games we played, not only that Sannoh game. But he has a point. You know, recently, I've heard some people saying that its only luck, not skills that got us that far in the summer IH games; after all, we lost right after that. Anyway, back to the main point. –

Jun tried to shut Ken up. He covered Ken's mouth with his hand. "Sorry guys, Ken might be a little talkative but he doesn't mean it."

Rukawa, "You really sound like that Do'aho."

"What? How dare you call me stupid. Kaede Rukawa, do you dare to accept my challenge? One-on-one, first to put in 5 balls win." Ken easily shook off Jun's hand from his mouth and issued a challenge to the ace player.

/ Sakuragi sniffed and shook his head. _Haru-chan...the ace player is I, Sakuragi the Tensai! That Kitsune had better not do anything to snatch Haru-chan away from me!_ /

"Do'aho."

"Well, Rukawa, you dare not accept?"

"Rukawa, you don't have to do what he says."

"It's alright Ryota-sempai. I'll just treat this as my warm-up."

Rukawa-kun took a basketball and walked to one half of the court while the rest of the members stood at the sidelines to watch. Mitsui-sempai walked over to Rukawa-kun.

"Show him its not luck." He said simply.

/ _Michi.../_

"You will take turns being the offensive." Yasuda-sempai was the unofficial referee. He flipped the coin he was holding and it landed as 'heads-up'.

Rukawa-kun won the right to choose since he won the coin toss. (Ken chose 'tails-up'.)

"I'll take the defence first." Rukawa-kun threw the ball to Ken and crouched in a defensive position.

Ken caught and dribbled the ball, trying to get pass Rukawa-kun. "Whatever," he smirked. "Be prepared to lose!"

Ken tried to fake to the right before turning to pass Rukawa-kun on the left. He was fast and almost succeeded when Rukawa-kun caught up from behind. Rukawa was even faster, and knocked the ball away while Ken was trying a lay-up.

"What!" Ken shouted disbelievingly. He turned to guard Rukawa-kun, who already had the ball in his hands. "No matter, it's your turn for offensive now. Let's see you try to get pass me."

Rukawa-kun looked almost relaxed as he bounced the ball slowly. Ken seemed rather good in defending. He was bent low, to give him the option for turning to either side in a spilt second. Every second counted against such a fast player like Rukawa-kun.

However, instead of dribbling towards the net, Rukawa-kun moved back, into the three-point area, and made a three-point shot. Ken was still wondering what happened when the ball swished clean into the net. The court was alight with whispers among the other players. If anything, Rukawa-kun seemed to be even faster on his feet!

Ken's anger vein was popping out, but he was quiet. He took the ball from Yasuda-sempai. It was his turn to play offensive again. This time, Rukawa-kun was taken in surprised when Ken too, moved back and made a three-pointer. It was an exact mimic of Rukawa-kun's earlier attack, but it was an air ball!

I happened to be standing next to Jun and heard him sigh. "He was trying to show that he could do whatever Rukawa could. But his strength had always lie under the basket area...look, there it is!"

Ken had just jumped into the air to hit the ball away from Rukawa-kun.

"Wow, he blocked Rukawa's jump-shot!"

"Did you see how high he jumped?"

Although Ken is shorter than Rukawa, he jumps rather high. I could tell that Ryota-sempai was impressed too; by the way he concentrated on Ken whenever the match progressed under the basket area. However, Rukawa-kun is obviously the better player. Ken managed to get a jump-shot in, but that was the only point he scored. Rukawa-kun was faster on the court, and was more flexible; he could score from any area. He rounded off the match with a dunk. (It was super! Everyone was impressed.)

/_Show off...but luckily that Kitsune did not embarrass us by losing._ /

That was the details of the one-on-one, Sakuragi-kun. Ken made a lot of noise after that, but Mitsui-sempai knocked him on his head, and made him shut up.

"You idiot, I'm sick of all your noise. If you want to prove that you are better, train harder, not talk harder."

(I think that was what Mitsui-sempai said to Ken.)

Sakuragi-kun, it's been a long day, so I shall stop here now. I heard from Yohei that you would be coming back to school next week! I am looking forward to seeing you at practise again.

In the meantime, rest well!

Love, Haruko

P.s. Ayako-sempai said she would be visiting you this weekend, maybe Sunday...to help you catch up on schoolwork. She told you to expect her visit!

/click/

**Sign Out**

* * *

Sakuragi grinned at the computer screen and sighed blissfully. _She signed off as _Love_ Haruko...she loves me...? _

"Sakuragi, there you are! Have you forgotten about your treatment at 10am?"

Sakuragi leapt to his feet. "Ore wa Tensai, Nurse Ryoko! I don't forget anything...just a little late, that's all! C'mon, let's go now! Wahahaha..."

As Sakuragi headed for the treatment room, he thought about the return of Rukawa and the situation of the team, which Haruko described in her email. _How could I let you guys have all the fun without me? The Shohoku basketball team is going to receive a surprise from this Tensai soon!

* * *

_

_What's the surprise Sakuragi is planning?(More on that later.) So the team has some great new players now...what will Mitsui think?_

_Next up: More Mitsui and Kimiko (finally). But you guys will have to wait for a longer time before I update since I have to clear my exams! So make use of the time and review already!_


	6. More Than Tuition!

_Read my disclaimer first: SD rawks but it doesn't belong to me! As for the rest, it's as original as can be by yours truly! :)_

_I am really happy to hear that my email idea was well received by my reviewers! I will try to put in more 'creative' chapters as I go along. Glad I have a new reviewer '**demi-writer**', and of course, not forgetting **dana** and **KoinoTenshi. **I may not have many reviews, but you guys keep me going. :)_

_Please review at the end of this chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 5: More than tuition for Basketman!_

Ayako's indomitable paper fan landed on Sakuragi's head.

_Thwack_

"Ouch! Ayako-sempai, that hurts! Why did you hit me?" Sakuragi nursed the lump on his head and glared down at Ayako through the tears streaming down his eyes.

"Serve you right! You are supposed to be doing your schoolwork, not running around like a monkey!" Ayako let out a long-suffering sigh, "Your concentration span is worse than a six-year old."

"But-but Ayako-sempai, being cooped up in this place with nothing to do is really driving me crazy!"

Ayako, with a glint in her eyes, nodded. "Alright, than let's go and have some fun..."

Sakuragi jumped up and started to clear away the school papers.

"Great! I knew you are the most understanding...anyway, no schoolwork can be too difficult for this Tensai here-"

"...It won't matter if you are banned from playing in the team again, like the last time you did so badly in your exams." Ayako continued speaking over Sakuragi, and let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh poor Mitsui-sempai and Ryota! They have been looking forward to your return...and even Rukawa has been working hard in school. It seems like the letters that the cute little Haruko has been sending to you are all a waste..."

"..." Sakuragi sweatdropped and knew he was defeated. "Alright, alright! I will do it because of Haru-chan! I suppose Tensai also needs some practice in schoolwork."

"Ha ha ha..."

Sakuragi turned towards the laughter. "Hey no fair Kimiko-sempai! It's all your fault I was scolded in the first place!"

The 'culprit' blinked, "Me? But I didn't do anything!"

"It's all because of the beautiful drawing you have given me! Its makes me want to play basketball now! Hey, next time tell me earlier if you are going for our matches ok? Than I, Tensai Sakuragi, will create more poses for you to draw!"

Sakuragi anticipated another hit on the head by the paper fan, but Ayako was looking at the drawing Kimiko had given to Sakuragi. "Kimiko, I recognize this scene...it was during our summer IH games right? I remember you told me a few days ago that you went to watch us play. But you never mentioned that you were going to me before."

Curious, Ayako turned to look at Kimiko, the idea of giving Sakuragi tuition put aside for the moment, much to his delight.

Kimiko had been visiting Sakuragi with Ayako, and they had become friends. When Sakuragi had heard Kimiko was in the school's Art club, he was rather impressed. Actually, Sakuragi was hopeless in art and crafts, but he was secretly envious of people who could create beautiful things. Surprising, for such a violent young man; but when he had expressed his respect for the arts, Kimiko had brought him a present.

A colored drawing of himself, scoring for Shohoku.

Kimiko had captured every tiny detail. The look of concentration on his face; the slight flex of his wrist as the ball left his hand...

In fact, Sakuragi never knew he could look so ... cool.

"N-no. Ano...it was a-a last minute decision...that's right, a last minute decision, so I didn't have time to inform you, Ayako."

Ayako looked suspiciously as Kimiko. "But you couldn't have gotten the tickets to the match if it was last minute! Although basketball is not _that_ popular yet, but the IH games are always full-house."

Kimiko was struggling to answer, when something hit Ayako.

"Oh, oh!" Ayako became excited, "Don't tell me it has something to do with Mitsui-sempai!"

Ayako knew she had hit the nail on its head when she saw Kimiko's horrified expression.

"What? That sneaky Michi has gotten himself a girlfriend while I wasn't around??" Sakuragi looked at Kimiko's blushing face. _Wow, Michi sure has good taste in girls. Kimiko-sempai is not only good in her art and crafts, but she is also kind, gentle...and quite pretty! Sigh...I must work harder to win Haru-chan!_

"No-no, you've got it all wrong..." 

"Now, don't try to deny Kimiko. Rei told me she saw you and Mitsui-sempai coming to school together on Thursday!"

"Lucky Michi!" (Sakuragi's dream was to send his dream girl to-and-from school everyday.)

Kimiko sweatdropped and put out her hands, as if to ward off the both of them. "You guys seem more excited than me...but you've got it all wrong. I do know Michi, but he isn't my boyfriend."

"She called him 'Michi'! How intimate..." Ayako and Sakuragi are united against Kimiko. "So tell us what's your relationship already!"

Kimiko let out a mushroom-shaped sigh and knew she wouldn't be going home without telling these two about Michi and herself.

"Well, maybe I had better start from the beginning. I know I've kept this from you, Ayako, but I've actually known Mitsui-sempai since I was a child. I've been calling him 'Michi' ever since I was young."

Ayako anticipated a good story, and settled comfortably on a chair next to Sakuragi's bed. Sakuragi settled more comfortably unto _his_ bed.

Kimiko's eyes took on a faraway gaze as she continued her story. "My mother was a painter when she was young. She used to travel around when she was younger, that's how she met my dad in Europe. He was Japanese, but he was a traveling businessman. The first few years of my life were spent traveling around, so I didn't have any friends. When I was five, my mother decided to become a full-time house maker. That's how I came back to Kanagawa, my parent's hometown."

"I met Mitsui during my sixth birthday. He was the son of my mother's best friend." A smile tugged at Kimiko's lips as she remembered their first meeting. "His blue-black hair was long than...in fact he looked like a cute little girl. He was hugging a big basketball to himself. Even than, he had loved playing basketball; he refused to put it down despite Aunt Tomoe's cajoling. He had this solemn expression on his face when he threw the basketball at me. I was so shocked that it smashed right into my face! He refused to be my friend because I hadn't caught that ball he threw. _'Girls are hopeless in basketball, so Mitsui hates them too!'_...He said that to me."

Ayako sweatdropped. It was difficult to imagine Mitsui-sempai looking like a girl!

Sakuragi nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, so Michi's violent tendencies began as a child..."

"I cried after hearing what he said. It was my birthday and I so badly wanted a friend to play with...in the end, Mitsui got a scolding and he was forced to play with me. Of course, within five minutes, he wanted to go out of the house to play basketball.

I was afraid he wouldn't be my friend if I didn't agree, so I went along with him. At that time, I had a basketball hoop-stand in my backyard; my dad liked playing basketball too. And so, I stood quietly by the hoop-stand and watched him dribble the ball around and try to throw it into the net. He was, of course, too short to get the ball anywhere near the net, but I would help him retrieve the ball, and throw it back to him...

Every time after that, he would head straight for my backyard when he came to my house. He would play, and I would watch quietly at the sides, helping him to pick the balls. One day, he told me _' You're not so bad as a girl since you don't make much noise._' It was the happiest day of my life, that I've finally been accepted by him."

Tears came into Kimiko's eyes as she remembered her childhood with Mitsui. Ayako and Sakuragi were quiet. It was as if listening to Mitsui's past made them understand Mitsui more, and seeing Kimiko tearing made them realize how important Mitsui was to her.

Ayako reached out her hand to Kimiko. "Kimiko, if it makes you sad, you don't have to tell us anymore."

Kimiko shook her head, and brushed her tears away. "No...it's ok, I'm just being silly. So... ever since that day, I followed him everywhere. He was my best friend. We used to see each other very often since our mothers are good friends, and we got enrolled into the same schools. Even though I was behind him by one year, I would run and look for him during breaks. Whenever I made something during art class, I would give it to him.

He became used to me following him, like I was his shadow, but he never chased me away. Underneath all that awkwardness and roughness, he was very, very nice to me. He'd teach me homework, fight off bullies, listen to all my childish dreams and complains..."

Kimiko took a deep breath and continued.

"W-when I was ten, my father died. My mother broke down completely. She loved my father a lot, and she couldn't take the news. She didn't even have any energy to take care of me. Aunt Tomoe took me to her place while my mother got better. And Mitsui... Michi was there for me during this time. He didn't say much...but he understood. He just held me while I cried..."

Kimiko felt something wet dropped unto her hand. She looked down and was surprised to see that it was her tears. In fact, her cheeks were wet. She wept them off hastily.

"You guys must think I'm so silly...crying like that."

"I would think anybody would cry if they were you. It's not a crime so don't be sorry to show your tears! Even I cry...but only sometimes."

Kimiko gave Sakuragi a watery, grateful smile, while Ayako gave her a hug.

"Michi was there for me while I was going through my most difficult time. He was always there for me...that was why I felt so helpless, so angry with myself when I couldn't help him. I knew he was hurt, I knew he was giving up on himself...but nothing I did could give him hope, could help him start all over again. All I ever did was to give him trouble...I was so useless, and I couldn't help. So when I heard that he had gone back to basketball team again, I was so happy. I went to the IH games, hoping to see him play again."

Kimiko smiled as she recalled watching Mitsui play.

"I had never seen him look so happy for a long time..."

"Kimiko...!"

Surprised to hear his voice, Kimiko turned, and Mitsui stood at the doorway to Sakuragi's room, a stricken look on his face.


	7. the Inbetween minichapter!

_**Disclaimer: As usual, Slam Dunk™ isn't owned by me.**_

_Once again, thanks for all the reviews... but they seem to get lesser and lesser. Why? And I thought my story was getting interesting. ;)_

_Sakuragi will always, to me, remain 'childish'. His actions and words may seem very carefree and even senseless sometimes, but I have utmost confidence in him to do the appropriate things at the right time. That's why he is the irritating but lovable lead in SD. And I thought the way he comforted Kimiko by admitting he cries himself was rather sweet. :) Anyway, as for Kimiko being well liked...I guess she isn't perfect, but maybe it's my own bias to portray her getting along well with all the main players. -- I think Mitsui deserves someone sweet. :)Of course, there's still time for Kimiko to meet someone unfriendly as the story goes..._

* * *

_Chapter 6: The In-between chapter..._

Mitsui walked out of the hospital, relaxed. He had just finished a check-up on his problem knee, and luckily, all had remained fine. Mitsui has always hated being sick, or visiting doctors, dentists included.

It was ironic that he had to visit both within a year. He had to go to the dentist after the fight with Ryota, and later on to the doctor when he returned to the team.

Mitsui had actually let an injury during his days in Takeishi Middle School to go unchecked, resulting in his left knee growing weaker. He wasn't about to make the same costly mistake again. Now, he would visit his doctor after a particularly vigorous match or when he feels that he had overtaxed his knee.

_All was fine..._

A sudden thought struck Mitsui. It has been a week since he visited Sakuragi Hanamichi...and the sanatorium he is staying at is near the hospital Mitsui had just come from.

Mitsui decided to give the redhead a surprise visit. He signed in at the front counter and made his way up to Sakuragi's room.

As he neared Sakuragi's room, he heard some voices. _Oh, Sakuragi...he has visitors...?_

/ You guys must think I'm so silly...crying like that. /

_Eh? That sounds like Kimiko_! Mitsui stopped by the door to Sakuragi's room in surprise.

/ I would think anybody would cry if they were you. It's not a crime so don't be sorry to show your tears! Even I cry...but only sometimes. /

_Why is Kimiko crying...and Sakuragi comforting her?_ Mitsui didn't even know the two of them knew each other.

/ Michi was there for me while I was going through my most difficult time. He was always there for me...that was why I felt so helpless, so angry with myself when I couldn't help him. I knew he was hurt, I knew he was giving up on himself...but nothing I did could give him hope, could help him start all over again. /

_Kimiko?_ Mitsui stared blindly ahead of him as it sank in that Kimiko was talking about him. He was the one that was making fer feel so sad. _No, no..._

/ All I ever did was to give him trouble.../

Mitsui felt as if a punch was being delivered to his stomach. He could hear all the hurt, all the helplessness that Kimiko felt coming out of her mouth. He could feel them... _I would never have wished all those agony on you; Kimiko...all I wanted was for you to be as happy as can be. I wasn't in a state to be your friend. But it seems now that I made the wrong decision..._

/So when I heard that he had gone back to basketball team again, I was so happy. /

He remembered how he had treated her. She was trying to be a good friend to him, to give him advice and support, but he had not -could not, listen to her. He had pushed her away time and time again, refusing to confide in her, and later even avoiding her. He had been so depressed at that time, but now, he had seemed so silly, in sacrificing such a dear friend due to his self-pity. _Now-now, she is saying that she feels happy for me!_

/ I went to the IH games, hoping to see him play again. I had never seen him look so happy for a long time... /

Mitsui couldn't bear listening further. He finally pushed away from the wall next to the door and walked into Sakuragi's room.

"Kimiko!"

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know...this is a really short chapter, but at least you guys know how much Mitsui overheard. ;p I wouldn't be able to update for a while, so I hope this mini-chapter will help last over to the next chap( for all my regular readers), so it might seem a little redundant, heh. (And to reply to **s.s**., yeah, thks for your review. Attachment at TT is ok so far, but I have no time for my story!!Reports, reports, and more reports...) More about Mit and Kim next, I promise._

_As always, review if you like my humble story! review..._


	8. Flashback PartI

_Read my previous Disclaimers please._

_Yea, glad to be updating again. Anyway, after reading AND reviewing my story, do go check out Whooch's 'The Summer's End', it's a cool SD fic with some hip-hop vibes and street basketball, and tips on good waitressing, hehe. Go give some suggestions to her. But all after reading my fic of course, which is just some plain, good fluff. Fluff is good. ;p_

* * *

Sakuragi paused in the middle of writing. "I wonder how they are now?" 

"Hmmm." Ayako did not even need to ask whom 'they' referred to. "I just hope that they will sort out their problems soon..." Ayako sniggered. _They sure make a cute couple._

"I wonder why girls always go for the athletics types?" Sakuragi mused, remembering his countless rejections from girls who went for basketball/baseball guys.

"Yeah, Mitsui- sempai's popularity has certainly upped a notch since his new haircut, in addition to his return to the team."

Sakuragi grinned to himself as he thought of Mitsui's cheerleading squad. _Hehe...what a disgrace, his fans are all guys..._

Ayako suddenly realized that Sakuragi has totally digressed away from his task at hand.

_Thwack_, went the fan.

Crying, Sakuragi duly went back to work.

_In the meantime..._

Mitsui and Kimiko walked side by side along a street. Ayako had insisted the both of them leaving Sakuragi's room to talk things out. _("You two had better leave. Sakuragi will never be able to concentrate with you around!")_

So, the two of them had been walking ever since. Silent and aimless. Kimiko was still feeling embarrassed that Mitsui had caught her crying. _What a useless person I must seem to him._

"I didn't know you knew Sakuragi." Mitsui was the first to break the silence.

Glad not to be talking about the earlier incident, her words came out in a rush. "I didn't... I asked to follow Ayako when I heard she was visiting him the first time." She shrugged. "I guess...I guess I just felt that I wanted to do something for him."

"You care for him?"

Kimiko pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, it's more like he reminded me of you, in a way."

"Why do you say that?" He was careful to keep his voice sounding neutral.

Kimiko laced the fingers of her both hands together. "When I think of Sakuragi, sometimes I wonder if I had just pushed you harder, to force you to see a doctor for your injury when it first happened..." Kimiko's voice lowered until it was almost like a whisper, "...maybe, you'll be the best basketball player in Shohoku... even in Kanagawa now."

Mitsui hated this. He hated the way Kimiko seemed so weak and unsure of herself. He didn't understand why she kept blaming herself when it wasn't even her fault.

"You know that's crap. What happened had nothing to do with you! Don't you remember what happened that night, near the alley? I—"

She shook her head. "You don't understand, Mitsui. You are my friend—my best friend. Heck, you were my first ever friend! I was wrong to give up on you...I should have hung on..."

Hands gripped her shoulders. In the middle of the street, Mitsui stopped and turned her to face him. Piercing dark blue eyes looked into her black ones.

"No, you listen to me first," He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry for everything."

There was nothing she could say. She could only look into his eyes, and there was a lump in her throat, and—and than she couldn't say anything at all because her face was pressed up against his chest. His arms had enveloped her into a hug.

Mitsui looked down at the girl he was hugging. _Oh you silly, silly person..._

_Flashback— to a time long ago _

_Where can Mitsui be? He has been missing lately; even Aunt Tomoe doesn't know his whereabouts._

Kimiko had gone to all his favourite hangouts, but there was no sign of him. _Unless...don't tell me he went back to Shohoku High school? Oh dear...I'm not a student there yet, how embarrassing if I had to walk in there._

She punched his cell-phone number again, but as usual, she got the machine. _'The number you have called is not available. Please –'_

Kimiko disconnected the line, irritated. _Switch on your cell-phone, idiot._

She recalled a conversation between them 2 weeks ago. He had been on his way to the summer IH games. There had been no news of him since..._but he can't be at the stadium, there's no game on a Sunday, even if the Shohoku team had made it through._

Inspiration struck, and she almost hit her head against the pavement floor. _How stupid am I, it's obvious he would be there..._

Long ago, they had discovered a basketball court near their houses. Knowing how rare it was to find a public court, Mitsui had been ecstatic, and had frequent that court ever since. Furthermore, not many people had known about it as well.

Kimiko hurried along, but when she neared the court, there was silence. There was no sound of a bouncing ball, or running feet to be heard. She peered through the dense bushes growing around the small court, disappointed. _Hmmm, it seems like no one's here..._

Nevertheless, she walked towards the gate and looked in, just to make sure. Someone was lying spread-eagled, and motionless, on the floor. There was an orange basketball lying not far away. Worried that something –an injury-may have happened to the motionless figure, Kimiko entered the court.

"Hey mister, you ok?"

The mop of blue-black hair looked more and more familiar as she got nearer. The hair was parted in the middle, and framed, not the face of a stranger, but the tear-stained face of Mitsui.

His eyes were opened, but there were no life in them; they were just staring blankly at the sky. He did not even show any sign that he heard her. Kimiko waved her hand in front of his face; he did not blink. "Michi-- Michi, are you alright? What happened... did you fall?"

There was no sign of any injuries, although the left leg of his sweat pants was rolled up above his knee. Anxious about his lack of response now, Kimiko knelt down by his side and shook his shoulders. "Hey, answer me! I have been looking all over for you, what on earth is happening? Why were you crying?" Two watery streaks, where the tears made their way down his face, were still visible.

His right arm slapped her hands away forcefully. "Go away."

She refused, and tried to pull him up. "Stop lying on the floor, get up!"

He pushed her away this time. "What's wrong with you, girl? Do you understand? I said 'Go Away'...just leave me alone!" His eyes were no longer staring emotionlessly at the skies; they were flashing angrily, targeted at her.

Kimiko stumbled backwards. She looked at his legs, and she thought she understood the problem. "It's your leg isn't it...look, your left leg pants is rolled up. Is it hurting you? The doctor said not to take things so fast! Why are you playing again, so soon after the other time? It will get worse if you are not careful—"

The other time Mitsui had sneaked out of the hospital to attend basketball practice; he had to be sent back in an ambulance because his knee couldn't take it.

"What do you know about my leg? I'll go crazy if I don't play. How can I improve and be the best player if I don't play?" He sat up now, his head bowed, so that his fringe fell forward, hiding his expression.

She knelt down next to him again, and places a hand on his shoulder. "I know you went to watch them play. It must be terrible for you to not be able to join them, but still, you can't rush your knee. Furthermore, it's an old injury, and you didn't get it properly treated the other time."

"Are you blaming me now? For not listening to you the other time. I refused to see the doctor despite you telling me to...it's my entire fault, Miss Know-it-All. Aren't you glad to see me in this state now?"

Kimiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "N-no! Michi, of course that's not true! I just meant, well, maybe you should give yourself a break until you recover!"

Mitsui gripped his left knee with his left arm. His right fist started pounding on his left knee.

"Whywhywhy! Why won't it work?! I know all of you think that the gori-giant Akagi is better than me. If only my knee was better, I would be the one scoring points and bringing the team to victory. Tell me, how can I play again when I feel such pain?"

He looked up and stared at Kimiko, or rather, through her. His eyes were filled with such anguish that they turned almost black, but they didn't seemed to be focused on her. He was fighting his own inner turmoil.

Kimiko tried to pin his arms by his side, and they struggled for a moment. Mitsui seemed to be bent on destroying his knee. "Stop-stop it! Who is Akagi? Please Michi, listen to me...you will get well soon, than you'll be playing again—oomph—"

Mitsui easily flung her arms away, one of them hitting the side of her face. She fell back on her butt.

"It's too late, they no longer remember me...I'm just any normal player now. After this injury, I'm no longer 'that MVP player'...I'm just an ordinary player who can't even play past 10 minutes without my knee giving out. Akagi's their hope now, and I'm just the fallen star."

Kimiko felt her own temper rising. Unable to control herself, she reached out and slapped him. "If you can hear yourself speak, have you any idea what you are talking about? Stop your self-pity! Healing takes time! How can you be so impat—"

His hand came up to cover the cheek she had slapped, but otherwise, he showed no reaction.

"Self-pity? Time? What do you think I have been doing these two weeks? Everyday, I had come to this court to practise, and every time, I can't get past even half of the whole game time before my knee hurts. Don't you get it? I can never play anymore! I _saw_ that game...I saw how much he has improved. I saw how much Anzai-sensai approved of him. How much time do I need to wait...one year, or two? By the time, I would have already fallen so far behind!"

Kimiko tried to calm herself down before talking to him. "What you are doing now is making things worse. You should –"

He grabbed her right wrist. "_I should_? Don't tell me what to do again. You can never understand what I am going through. Tell me, if I cut off your hands now, and you can never paint, or do crafts again, what will you feel? You can never imagine...so don't tell me what to do!"

He released her hand, and left her. Stunned, Kimiko simply sat on the floor as he got up. He left the court without taking his basketball, and she watched him silently as he walked out of the gate. And for almost two years after this incident, he never came back to this basketball court again.

She couldn't remember how long she sat there that day. After he left her there, all she could do was to absently rub her right wrist, and the only thought in her mind was that she never got the chance to tell him her news: the reason she was looking for him in the first place was simply to tell him that she had been accepted into Shohoku High School.

* * *

_A/N : Well, that's not exactly the 'night near the alley' flashback (which is coming up LATER), but just some angsty stuff...or at least I tried to give my story some more added dimensions. Anyway, just leave loads of reviews and suggestions, ok?_


	9. The story of a boy

_Read my previous disclaimers..._

_Thanks to all my reviwers, new and old. They really mean alot to me, hope you guys will continue to review. ;) To kakashi-fan, I have to agree with you that Mitsui rocks._

**

* * *

**

**This is the story of a boy who—**

The boy walked along the edges of the city slums. He did not care of course, or rather, the faint air of desolation of the buildings around him; the increase in graffiti on the walls did not register in him. He did not notice the increasingly dodgy looks of the passers-by either. They just did not exist to him.

The boy cut a sad figure with his strange ungainly gait, and the unwashed aura about him. His blue-black hair was falling across his face, but he didn't push them away. They hung limp and lifeless on his head. He hadn't shaved for the last couple of days, and it showed up on his chin as a rash of uneven stubble.

The late afternoon was turning into a chilly evening. The sun was casting the last of its dark orange rays across the city, but looking at him, you would think that he does not feel the chill through his black sleeveless top. His blue Levi's was artfully ripped at all the right places; but here, it made him look more pathetic.

Upon closer observation, you would realize that the boy favoured his left leg; his ungainly gait was due to a slight limp. His left leg seemed unusually stiff, and it dragged a little against the pavement as he moved. The boy seemed to be trying to hide this fact by taking smaller steps, but the result was the slight peculiar sway of his body from side-to-side while he walked.

If you were curious enough to take an even closer look at him, you would realize that the most striking feature of the boy was his eyes. It wasn't that his eyes were of a beautiful blue-black colour. It was their lifelessness that would pierce you to your heart. Should the boy venture to lift his head up, his eyes would look through you, as if you were invisible. They were dull, and dead...or were they?

Every so often, there were some flashes of pain that would appear in his eyes. Deep down in his heart, the boy hurts. It was the type of pain that numbs you right to your soul...

It was all the boy could do to keep the pain at bay, but at times when he could feel it, it showed in his eyes. And than he would clench his fists and plow on, walking to wherever his feet wandered, and tried to squash back the pain from where it came from. Walking was good...he had nothing else that he wanted to do now. He had to keep moving. Once he stopped, there will be so much time for him to think. And the last thing he wanted to do was think.

Near to where the boy was walking, there were some muffled noises coming from a corner. The noises were a mix of people talking, music blaring, and something which went 'bam, bam, bam' against the ground.

With each 'bam', the sound seemed to penetrate into the boy's mind. As he walked closer, the harder the sound cut into his consciousness, until his head throbbed with each 'bam'. It sounded horribly familiar.

Suddenly, the sounds got softer and disappeared altogether. The source of the sounds rolled out onto the pavement and stopped in front of the boy, almost tripping him. He stopped walking and looked down at the round object at his feet. A pair of hands appeared out of the corner of his eyes...they were just about to touch the black basketball he was looking at.

'_Cuse me man, that's my ball..._ some sort of explanation was given by the owner of that pair of hands, but to the boy, his whole focus was on that basketball and the back of his brain barely registered the existence of the other person.

The boy's left leg shot out and kicked the ball hard, and it was flung into the air, away from the grasp of hands. 'Bam, bam, bam' across the road went the ball. Some weird sense of satisfaction crept into the boy.

His sense of euphoria was somewhat diminished by a hard shove to his back.

"Hey, watcha do that for?"

The boy stared at the person who shoved him with his glassy eyes. Being 1.84m tall, the boy had no problem staring down at most people he meets. The denizens of this area, however, were made of tougher stuff, and were not easily discouraged. As it is, the boy's act had attracted some of their attention. He was soon surrounded.

If the boy was in his normal state of mind, danger lights would be flashing in his mind, and he would probably exert enough caution to know it's time to beat it. However, as it is, his black frame of mind plus the recent rush of euphoria was a potent combination.

"That thing was blocking my way."

There were audible hisses coming from the crowd. Most were shorter than him, but there were several of them, and only one of him. Who was this arrogant bastard to taunt them? Some were sporting tattoos, some were coloured blue by the ring of smoke surrounding them, and some had ugly scars. All were sporting the same mean, ugly attitude. And none gave the boy any choice.

"You wanna leave this place alive tonight, boy? Than you'd better play by our rules."

And so, the boy was hustled into one of the alleys. He tried to break away, but they had him firmly by his black top. The alley was so narrow, where could he have run?

Someone turned on the music again, and discordant rap/metal music filled the air. The boy could feel his blood pump with adrenaline; he was ready to make his escape at any opportunity. What he saw next, however, almost drained his energy.

The alley opened up into some sort of back street. There, against the brick wall, a basketball hoop was crudely erected. Spray paint and graffiti decorated the walls, giving the street court a splash of colour. White spray paint on the floor demarcated the boundaries of the court. Metal dustbins lined the street, serving as impromptu spectator seats. A lingering odour of sweat and smoke hung in the air.

It was a twisted nightmare for the boy.

The black basketball was shoved into his arms. "The only thing between you and our exit route is this basketball. We play street ball, no rules. Win, and we let you go. That simple. Oh, but guys...what do we do to losers?"

There was a round of catcalls and taunting laughter. The guy who originally shoved the boy gave a reply, his eyes glittering in the twilight gloom. "We do to him what he did to our basketball."

There was a fine sheen of sweat on the boy's forehead. He almost could not bear to hold the ball, but yet, a glimmer of hope appeared. He used to be good in basketball, if his leg held up, why, he might just be able to pull through this.

"Who's willing to team up with the boy?" There was no reply.

"Well, looks like it's just you...against the three of us than." The boy looked at his three opponents. All were shorter than him, and sported similar crew cut. One had a streak of green down the middle of his head though, and another had numerous piercings on his left ear. All three had clothes too mismatched and too lack in any fashion sense to be worth mentioning.

The boy entered the court, and tentatively bounced the ball while his opponents took up their positions. The one with the piercings took up guard under the hoop, while one took up a defensive stance in front of the boy. The one with the green streak was moving around the whole court, relaxed, as if he knew the boy wouldn't be much of a challenge.

The boy grew more confident with his dribbling movements. Obviously, these street thugs were not well versed in the skills of basketball. The one guarding him was too lacking in his defensive position. His knees were not bent enough, as was his hips. The boy suddenly changed the rhythm of his dribbling; he quickened his pace and was about to past his opponent on his left when he felt his breath whoosh out, causing him to lose his momentum...and the ball.

The boy now realized why the defense was ridiculously slack. While the player defending him occupied his attention, the guy with the green streak had circled around him. When he was about to pass the defense line, Green streak had sneaked up and elbow him in the stomach. Taking the opportunity of the time while the boy tried to catch his breath, Piercings had stolen his ball. Passing easily to Crew Cut waiting under the net, they had easily scored. No foul was called and the boy realized the problem that has been nagging at him. There was no referee.

His opponents watched as comprehension dawned in the boy's eyes. They weren't planning to let him win. Letting him think that he had an escape route if he won this game when just their way of playing with him just like a cat plays with a mouse.

Sickly yellow light crept in to illuminate the court. There were no street lamps in the back street and the only light barely reached the court from the main street. The boy could feel his left leg beginning to throb slowly. With every throb, his temper rose. His anger came up strong because he refused to give in to the fear that he felt.

"C'mon," he snarled, looking too much like a trapped animal under the ghastly light. "Next ball. Let's get this over with."

There was a peal of amused laughter. A brawny fellow stepped out, and waved aside the boy's three opponents. "Alright, you've got guts. You get in 3 balls before me, and you are free to go. Scout's honour." There was another round of laughter as the boy ignored the throbbing in his leg and tried to gather his concentration. As long as he could move faster than the heavy fellow, he ought to get in 3 balls pretty quickly before the pain gets too overwhelming.

Scout took the ball and prepared to take the offensive. The boy took the defensive and guarded Scout, looking at his face to get a clue of the next move he would be planning. Scout stared back into the boy's eyes, and bounced the ball with his right hand. Than, his face spilt into two as he grinned. In a blur, Scout made his move. He side stepped than turned as if to get pass the boy's right side. In the spilt second that the boy moved back to prevent him from crossing, Scout deftly changed and push the ball pass on the left side. Smooth as a snake, he flowed past the boy and made his shot. Knee throbbing, the boy was a second to late. The ball hit the back wall before going through the hoop.

The boy got the ball and prepared his own attack. Dribbling, he drove the ball towards the hoop. Scout tried to block him with his body, but the boy turned, so his back was to scout's front, almost body to body, neither giving an inch. Suddenly, the boy broke loose, but moved away from the hoop. His speed not losing to Scout, he raised his arms and shot in a three-pointer. Scout, not anticipating that move, was too late to stop the shot.

Ignoring the sharp pain now shooting his left leg, the boy moved to defend against Scout's next ball. Scout changed tactics this time. Instead of attacking directly, he shifted left, than right. Attack, than retreating, forcing the boy to respond to the fast changes. Finally, Scout shuttle stepped and drove towards the hoop. The boy couldn't ignore the pain in his leg now, and missed a step, allowing Scout to pass. However, as Scout prepared to lay the ball, the boy caught up and jumped, hitting the ball with his fingertips. As he landed, his left knee folded under him, so that he almost fell. The ball hit the rim and did not get into the hoop, but Scout caught the ball again, and this time, slam-dunked it in. The street court was alight with cheers.

Gritting his teeth, the boy stood up, knowing this was his last chance. If he did not get this ball in and tie with Scout, his leg might not withstand more strain he was already putting on it. Furthermore, Scout has spotted his weakness. Scout grinned at him. "Two balls to one."

The whole court was a washed with anticipation. They knew their prey was almost caught. The boy tried to get near the hoop, and under the pressure of Scout's defense, haphazardly threw the ball towards the hoop. It rebounded off the front rim, and Scout grabbed the rebound. Scout moved the ball out of the half-court. He moved in again, almost moving in rhythm to the loud music and encouragements of his supporters. Flamboyantly, he drove the ball to the hoop and reverse-dunked. Hanging from the hoop with his hands, he soaked in the praises. "Oh yeah...who's the man!"

Leaving the raucous crowd and slipping in between them, the boy had not wait to see the results. His leg was getting worse now, and he could not possibly have stopped that last ball. So while all of them were riveted by Scout's showmanship, he had made his escape. He could at least try to make it to the main street before his leg gave out totally. He would never have gotten out of the back street alive if he had stupidly stayed to the end. He almost made it.

The fellows quickly caught up to the boy, but by than, he had already almost reached the main street. The first blow was to his back, and the boy fell out onto the main street, flooded with the yellow lights of the street lamps. There was no one around.

He landed on the dirty pavement, and quickly rolled to his right, avoiding the worse of the stamping legs. He did not try to get up again, for he knew his leg had given out on him. The sharp pains of his left leg kept him away from unconsciousness as the punishment started. Most of the blows landed on his head, and he held up his hands to ward them off. The boy kept wriggling, not staying in a spot for long to prevent getting trapped. A kick landed on his left leg and he yelled. He reached up, exerting immensely, and grabbed that offending leg. Yelling, he rolled to his right, pulling the leg with him, and his attacker fell. Along with him, a few more of the attackers were thrown out of balance.

At the back of the boy's mind, he heard, and somewhat felt, some rumblings and noises coming down the street. The attacks on him had also slowed. Hope grew in the battered boy's mind that the police had been alerted.

Several scramblers came down the main street, it's occupants yelling...and carrying heavy metal sticks. The boy stretched out his head and peered around his attackers' legs, for the attack on him had suddenly stopped. His hopes sunk again as the newcomers looked about as mean as his attackers, complete with leather jackets and weapons.

His head whirled and he could not focus on his surroundings anymore. His attackers and the newcomers seemed to be in a heated debate. _Tetsuo...get lost...his territory...fight...kill! ..._

The boy's head spun even faster and he could not follow the quarrel any longer. He just wanted to sink into blessed oblivion...

The last lucid thought he had was that of his left leg that had let him down... and how he never wanted to touch a basketball in his life again.

**This is the story of the boy who stopped playing ball.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Ooh...pretty obvious eh? Another flashback in the series..._

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter9

_A/N: As usual, please read, and review!_

**Chapter 9**

Mitsui left her in front of her gate. She smiled at him and promised to walk to school with him the next day…if he was not late. She let herself in the gate, and walked the few steps to her front door, her mind still preoccupied with the happenings of that day.

Her hand wrapped around the cold metal doorknob, as she removed her shoes and stepped into her home. She did not register the cold at first, as her mind was distracted, but as she removed her windbreaker, the cold penetrated her skin and senses. Confused, she looked around the living room. Her mother was usually home by this time, and the house's heater would be up and running. A gleam on the living room table caught her eye, and she saw the broken fragments of a porcelain tea cup shining softly on the table as they were caught in the last of the daylight spilling in from the windows.

It was her mother's cup. The black tea it had held was now spilled over the table and onto the carpet on the floor, where the tea had soaked in, and left a brown stain. She gasped as a thought hit her. Moving swiftly, she threw her windbreaker on the sofa, and her bag plopped heavily onto the floor. She scrambled up the flight of steps leading to the second story. Once there, she could hear the murmurings of voice coming down the hallway.

The girl knew which room the voice was coming from. With a feeling of déjà vu, she strode towards the room at the end of the hallway, and stood in the open doorway. Strewn across the floor of the room were crumpled up balls of paper, charcoal pencils, and paintbrushes of various sizes. Water of a muddy colour was splashed across the white walls, and it dripped to form small puddles on the floor. Next to the window sat a lady clutching an open sketchbook in her hands. She was sobbing and talking down at the sketchbook, her right hand kept running over the open page, caressingly.

For a moment, the girl at the doorway stared disbelievingly at the scene before her. A myriad of feelings crossed her face; disbelief…confusion…anger. She crossed the door's threshold and walked towards the lady before the window, not caring if her feet stepped on soggy paper. 'Mother, what are you doing?'

The lady looked up, and for a moment, her glazed eyes did not register her daughter. Her eyes cleared a little, and she reached up an unsteady hand, almost desperately, and dug her fingers into her daughter's arm. 'Come, tell me who you see!'

She shoved the sketchbook into her daughter's face. The girl winced and stepped back. She saw a half-drawn portrait on the open page. Some features were distorted somehow, not exactly as she remembered them, but she still recognized the face. 'Daddy…It looks like daddy.' The girl reached out to touch the sketch, but it was thrown away from her.

'No, no it isn't! I cannot remember his face…I can no longer see your father's face!' Her mother wailed, and buried her face in her hands. 'Oh, Kyat, I have forgotten you…'

The girl pulled her mother's hands away. 'Mother, what are you doing? Look at what you have done again…I'm going to bring up your medicine.'

'Medicine?' the lady looked up sharply. 'I am not sick-'

The girl sighed exasperatedly, and tried to keep the bubble of anger within herself. 'How many times do we have to go through this? Please mother, let me get you your medicine…please.'

Something in the girl's tone may have gotten to her mother, for she now allowed her daughter to lead her from the room, and to her bedroom down the hallway. She obediently followed her daughter's instructions to lie on her bed, the earlier burst of energy having sapped her energy. Tired, she waited placidly as her daughter brought up a cup of water from the kitchen. She downed the three pills she was given with the cup of water, and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes. The girl, thinking that her mother has fallen asleep, uncurled herself from the bedside, and prepared to leave the room.

She barely took a step when she heard her mother speak. 'Kimiko, I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' The girl did not reply, but walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

Automatically, the girl's feet lead her back to the room, to her mother's art room. She proceeded to clean up the mess. She gathered up all the crushed pieces of paper. She unfolded one and saw another unfinished portrait of her father. After that, she just threw all the papers into the waste paper bin without another second look. Next, she took a piece of cloth and scrubbed the stained walls and floor, hard, as if she could wipe off more than the water stains.

The soft sound of cloth against the wall was broken as a harsh sound ripped across the room. The girl felt as if her throat was on fire, and the first sob was wrenched from her unwillingly. She dropped the cloth and concentrated on taking a few deep breaths. She hated crying.

With the room tidied, she picked up the sketchbook again. With her hand trembling slightly, she ran her fingers over the familiar face on the book. She tore out the page, and her fingers tightened as if to crush the page. At the last second, she straightened out the page. She folded it into four, and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans.

She made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. The girl headed downstairs again to sweep up the broken pieces of porcelain on the living room table, and floor. She moped up the spilled tea, and wiped the stains on the threadbare carpet as best as she could. She went into the kitchen where her mother's medicine was kept. She took out the pill boxes and counted the pills in them. Her suspicions were right, as the number of pills confirmed that her mother had been behind in taking her medicine for the last several days. Angrily, the girl kept the medicine. It was her fault that she had lagged in keeping an eye on her mother. Things had gone smoothly for a while now, but she should have known better, even more so as her father's death anniversary came near. It was this time when her mother was the most vulnerable. She should have done her duty as a daughter better.

The girl's shoulders slumped. She picked up her bag on the floor, and gathered up her windbreaker. She headed to her room and dumped them on her bed. She gave a deep sigh and turned to her table, where there were unfinished paintings and mini clay models on the table. Normally, seeing her works will calm her down, but today, they irritated her. They reminded her of her ill mother, who was an artist, a painter. The girl carelessly sweep her unfinished works aside, and shove her paintbrushes and tools into her drawer. She did not want to see a single art-piece.

The choked, fiery feeling in her throat refuse to die down, and the girl flopped down on her chair helplessly. She remembered the piece of paper in her pocket, and took it out. The girl smoothed out the folded paper, and stared at the picture for a moment. Next, she retrieved a key from its hiding place in her closet, and inserted it into the keyhole of a drawer.

Slowly, she pulled open the drawer. The topmost object was a photo frame. Gently, she picked up the photo frame and looked fondly at the photograph in it. Taken years ago, it was a photo of the two most beloved males in her life. She sighed deeply as she looked down at the smiling face of her father, standing next to a young Mitsui. Almost regretfully, the girl placed the sketch of her father into the drawer, and returned the photo frame on top of it. She shut the drawer, and locked it.

She returned the key to its hiding place, and lay on her bed, burying herself under the covers, too tired to move.


	11. And everything starts to unravel

_A/N: I've finally updated after such a long hiatus...hope there'll still be people wanting to read my story. Anyway, I'm trying to veer it away from the 'romantic' plot. So well, just give this a chance... _)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mitsui stood outside Kimiko's house. He leaned against the wall, and scuffed his right foot against the pavement impatiently.

_Where was she?_ He was not late this morning; if they set off for school now, they would still make it well before the second bell. Finally, Mitsui slung his bag over his shoulder and headed off for school. Kimiko had probably left for school early. Always on time, always organized, that's her.

* * *

Kimiko closed her handphone with a snap, her brows puckered with worry. She was so engrossed with her thoughts about the phone call she just ended that she failed to hear her name being called. 

"Hey morning," a deep voice sounded, practically next to her ear. She started and turned to see Mitsui behind her. He had finally caught up to her near the school gate. He looked down at her distracted face and shrugged. "Hey, is everything ok? I mean…I thought we were supposed to walk to school together. We're cool, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…yeah, we're umm, cool. Hey look, I've got something important to well, think about. I'll talk to you later ok?" Mitsui watched as Kimiko practically ran the last stretch to the school gate. She stopped suddenly however, and turned back to him.

"Micchi? I'm sorry I left for school without you…but I was caught up with er, stuff. What with the Arts Week coming up and stuff, I'm kinda busy right now…" Just as abruptly, she broke off her garbled explanation and hurried into the school as the first bell rang. Mitsui stood still for a moment as he pondered what could be bothering her. Her problem definitely didn't seem to be him, because after last night, their friendship was back on track, if just tentatively.

"Girl trouble, Micchi? Didn't know you had it in you? Wahahaha!" a too-loud, boisterous voice almost busted Mitsui's ear-drums. This cocky comment was followed by a hard slap across his shoulders.

Too loud and too familiar. Mitsui didn't know just how much he missed this voice until now. And it was back. "Sakuragi, you baka!" he turned, and sure enough, the red head was standing behind him and grinning like he hadn't been gone for months. Mitsui wanted to hug him, to yell 'welcome back!', to say how much he and everyone else had missed him in the team, to hear more of that loud, ever-optimistic voice that had been absent for so long, to complain about the arrogant young bastards who joined the team.

But that was the way of boys, and Mitsui was a man. So he just settled with more name-calling, and slapped his hand across Sakuragi's shoulders. Sakuragi slapped him on the back in return again, and so they slapped each other on the backs for the rest of the way to school. The question of Kimiko's problem now faded into second place as the excitement of Sakuragi's return was already spurring Mitsui's mind into new possibilities for the basketball team. They definitely couldn't lose now that Sakuragi and Rukawa are back.

* * *

The whole court was in an uproar. 

"Did you hear? He's back…"

"Look, over there…!"

"Is that-?"

"Do you think we have a higher chance of…?"

Sakuragi stepped into the court, grinning. "Wahahaha, that's right everyone, the tensai is back!" he turned to look at Yohei. "See, only I, the tensai, can lead the team to victory!"

Sakuragi made his way to the middle of the court where some members were already practicing shooting baskets. "C'mon, c'mon, make way for me and I'll show you how it's done properly!" he grabbed a ball that Jun was holding, and push passed him, to stand 45degrees to the right side of the hoop. His right hand curved gently under the ball, and he bent his knees. The whole court seemed to hold its breath as Sakuragi jumped.

"Tensai's famous jump-ball!" Sakuragi let off as the ball left his hands. Unfortunately, the ball hit the rim of the hoop. But Sakuragi was already running towards the basket, as if he knew that the ball wouldn't get in. "And now, the rebound-king's wonderful rebound catch. Hyaiiii!"

Some of the newcomers were already beginning to doubt Sakuragi's abilities when the ball failed to sail into the hoop; nevertheless, they felt themselves curious to see what this 'rebound-king' can do. Anyone who had even been to one of Shohoku's previous matches would have seen Sakuragi's amazing tensile abilities. One step, two step…and Sakuragi was already under the basket. He tensed, waited for the right moment…and jumped. When he landed, the orange ball was firmly in his grasp.

Captain Ryota stepped into the court in time to see this performance. His eyes met that of Mitsui's across the court. Wordlessly, they concluded that given Sakuragi's character, he definitely would not pass up the chance of showing off his full skills. There was no doubt that although he caught the rebound, he had not jumped as high or as spectacularly as before. Furthermore, it was only practice, and he was not against a physical obstacle. Against a highly skilled center, perhaps one from Kainan, Sakuragi would surely lose that rebound to the opponent. Has the injury affected his abilities beyond recovering?

Rukawa stood at the sidelines, his poker face staring at the baka on the court, who was still acting like he was the greatest thing around. Couldn't he see the smirk on Ken's face? Still speculating about the apparent loss of Sakuragi's abilities, Rukawa moved forward to snatch the ball out of Sakuragi's hands. He gave a kick to the red head. "You baka, stop embarrassing the team the moment you get back. Get out of the court now, so the rest of us, who have much superior skills, can do some serious training. At this rate, you had better go back to the basics!"

"What, you kitsune? Did you miss me too?" he leant closer to the Rukawa's face. "Or are you scared that I will beat you this time…?" the rivalry between the two hadn't dimmed one bit, but wasn't the rivalry a little one-sided now? One who trained with the best in Japan versus one whose injuries may have already spelled the end of his athletic life…

The tension that always seems to be around whenever these two were together was momentarily broken by new editions to the courts. Ansai-sensei and the pretty managers walked in. During lesson time, Sakuragi had already met Haruko, but that did not stop him from going ga-ga again. He bounded over to Haruko, greeting her first. "Hi, Haruko, are you here to cheer for me?" Sakuragi than turned towards the coach and started hitting his chin and belly. "Old man, I'm back! Did you miss me? C'mon, the tensai here is more than ready to practice. Let's have a practice match, huh! Oh, remember to put me on the opposite team as Rukawa so I'll have a catch to beat his ass, Wahahaha!"

The long-suffering Caoch Ansai patted Sakuragi on the shoulder. "Glad to see you have recovered, Sakuragi." For a moment, his hand tightened on Sakuragi's shoulders and he put his mouth closer to Sakuragi's ear. "Remember, Shohoku still needs you…our secret weapon."

As the red head straightened, the flames in his eyes seemed to burn even brighter."All right! Let's start training now!"

Ayako gathered the members. "As you can see, our most troublesome member has rejoined us," she continued amidst agreement from Sakuragi's gundam and hot protests from the character himself. "As of this moment, the peaceful days are over! Its practice, practice, practice. We cannot let other teams think Shohoku is a pushover! Coach Anzai will now brief you on today's training. Coach Ansai…" the manager stepped aside for the coach.

The portly coach revealed the plan for today's training. "I want all of you to work on your teamwork. The best way to do that is to observe each other's moves and attempt to find out the strengths and weaknesses of each other. Now, the second and third years will form a group. The first years to another group. We'll have a practice match."

Sakuragi groaned. This meant he was in the same team as Rukawa.


End file.
